


Do you have any resolutions ?

by AloapMia



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloapMia/pseuds/AloapMia
Summary: I didn't planned to write this since I was writing other stuffs in parallel, but I needed softness and these two give me this vibe, so I hope you'll enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.I also didn't planned to write an other proposal after my last fic, but the idea just came to me when I was writing this, and I can't control my brain when I have ideas !And I wish you a Happy New Year ! ♥
Relationships: Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Kudos: 9





	Do you have any resolutions ?

The loft was decorated from ceiling to floor in what Zoë and Milan described as “New Year’s soul” whatever that meant. Either way, Senne thought it looked pretty good. It was nice to see the apartment decorated and festive.

Senne’s and Zoë’s fondest memories were always when they were with the people they loved. They was glad that today was an opportunity to make more of those memories, especially that today are their first new year eve’s with their soulmate.

Zoë and Milan had invited over their closest friends to ring in the new year, so in turn the loft had been dressed in only the finest of blues and golds that Zoë had insisted upon  
Not that Senne was complaining; his girlfriend’s decorating skills were outstanding .

That had been a few hours ago, and the whole of them were now all sitting in the living room, playing what Senne was told was called the worst game ever made.

“This game is exceptionally inappropriate,” Senne said. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on at the moment, but he was just happy to be with his friend and Zoë.

“Well,” Robbe started, “it does belong to Milan.”

Milan giggled. “You’ve got a point.”

They all agreed and laughed, but Senne looked over to the topic of conversation and smiled to Zoë, receiving a wink in return.

“Guys, it’s almost midnight!” Amber exclaimed. “It’s 11:55 already. Let’s go outside to watch the fireworks.”

Everyone except Zoë and Senne exited outside.

“Hey, Zoë. Guess what?”

“What?”

Senne smiled, “I love you Zoë Loockx.”

Zoë chuckled and tugged Senne in for a soft kiss. “I love you too Senne De Smet.

They both looked up to the sound of their friends counting down.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
“Happy New Year!”

Zoë grabbed Senne’s face and locked their lips, smiling into the kiss.

“Happy New Year, Senne !” Zoë said, pulling away. “Do you have any resolutions?”

“Hmm. I guess if I had to have one right now, it would be to just spend more time with you.”

“I understand that,” She grabbed Senne’s hand. “I miss you when you’re not around me… Do you feel that too?”

“Definitely.” Senne said. He placed one of his hand in her back, the other one in her hair, and softly kiss her.

Zoë suddenly had a thought. “What do you mean by that? The whole ‘if you have to have a resolution right now ’ thing?”

“Well I was just saying that most of my goals I’ve made are more geared towards, like, future events.”

Zoë leaned her head onto Senne’s shoulder, forcing Senne’s arm to wrap around her back. “Can I know some of them?”

“Yeah of course. I guess the first wish on my list would be marrying you. Damn, that’s a day I will definitely be looking forward to.” Senne says this so casually he doesn’t realize what his words do to Zoë.

Never in all of Zoë’ life has anyone ever wanted to marry her as much as Senne does. She’s trying really hard to keep it together. “You, you actually still want to marry me?” Zoë must have done a good job, because Senne seems to not have noticed her emotional state.

“Of course, I want to marry you. You’re the love of my life. Also, I definitely want kids with you after that. I know we haven’t talked a whole lot about how you feel about kids, but I know we would be great parents, and I know that you would be a really great mother for our childrens.” 

Zoë is too stunned to answer. Senne De Smet, the man who she's been with for the entirety of a year and a half, who she is irrevocably in love with, wants exactly what Zoë does. They’re on the same page. Zoë is thoroughly overwhelmed.

Senne takes her silence as a cue to keep going. “I’m sorry if I’m freaking you out right now, but babies have just been on the brain, I guess. One of Max’s mom just had a baby and came to visit us every weeks. She’s been a couple times now, and ever time she arrives she lets me hold her daughter. She’s such a cute baby. I cannot get enough of this little girl, Zoë.”

Zoë is still in a state of shock. Senne is talking about children with her so casually. No hesitation whatsoever. Zoë cannot express the happiness inside her right now.

“Her name is Ana. I know I already said this, but she’s actually the cutest creature on this earth, Zoë. I can't even fathom it. Anyways, I’m obsessed with her and she’s coming again in two days. I’m very excited.”

Zoë is looking at Senne with so much affection she might just burst.

“Love, did I scare you? We definitely don’t have to talk about marriage and kids right now. I just have a mad case of baby fever apparently.” Senne laughed, but he still had a trace of worry creasing his eyebrows.

Zoë’ eyes were welling up, which was a little embarrassing, but she couldn’t help it. Senne was messing with her emotions, right? She couldn’t possibly want a life and family with him. That was too much commitment; at least, that’s what her past with her real family had all said.

“No, Senne. You didn’t scare me. I’m just slightly overwhelmed, and I’m not quite sure I believe everything that’s coming out of your mouth.”

Senne’s eyes widened with sudden understanding. “Oh, Zoë. I’m sorry I overwhelmed you.” He turned to face Zoë and grabbed her hands. “When I envision my life, my future, you’re in every single part of it. Living together, getting married, babies. Is that something you want too?”

Zoë was actually crying now, a sniffling mess. “Senne… In all of my years, that is all I have ever wanted. To be happy with my life, with a family. Now, with you. Are you being serious? You want to give this to me?”

“Do I need to prove it to you?” Zoë was about to decline, but the way Senne said this, with so much urgency and determination, Zoë could only stare into his eyes with curiosity.

“Alright” Senne said, getting up off the couch. “I was actually going to do this tomorrow, but there’s no time like the present, right?”

“Senne, I don’t-” Zoë didn’t have time to finish her sentence, because Senne had already reached into his pocket and got down on his knee.

Zoë screamed. Well, it was actually more of a squeal, but it was so loud it could have been either.

Their friend were suddenly running in from outside, alarmed. “Woah,” Jens said. “What’s going on? Are you oka-” His eyes widened marginally and he came to an abrupt stop. “Holy shit.”

Zoë was full blown sobbing at this point, but she had a smile on her face. “Senne De Smet. You’re not messing with me right? This- this is real, right? I mean...”

Senne was laughing loudly, his eyes wide and bright. “Zoë, this is entirely real. I know the setting isn’t ideal, but…” he looked over to their firends, their eyes all wide, hands clasped over their mouths hiding wide smiles. “We’re with the people we care about.”

“So, Zoë Loockx, best girlfriend in the history, the love of my life. Will you do me the great pleasure of becoming my wife?”

Zoë knew her answer immediately. “Yes, yes, yes. Oh my god, this ring is beautiful.”

Senne stood up and wrapped Zoë in a huge hug, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. He was so happy right now.

“I just have to say,” Milan started, with his eyes full of adoration. “You guys are the epitome of soulmates.”

Senne looked down at Zoë, kissing her with no urgency, no hesitation. He had to admit that Milan was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't planned to write this since I was writing other stuffs in parallel, but I needed softness and these two give me this vibe, so I hope you'll enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I also didn't planned to write an other proposal after my last fic, but the idea just came to me when I was writing this, and I can't control my brain when I have ideas !  
> And I wish you a Happy New Year ! ♥


End file.
